


Why is Love So Complicated?

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: All of the Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin has feelings for DanDan has feelings for Arin.Why is love so complicated?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an exhausting day. They had been recording for hours and Arin had been sweating through his shirt the whole time. He thought it might have been the typical summer heat, but it also might have been the fact that he had been sitting next to the equivalent of a horny teenager for most of the day.

Dan had been in and out of the game room in various states of undress all damn day. And Arin couldn't help but look. Dan had gotten hot, then cold, then warm again. By the end of the day he was just sprawled on the couch with a blanket around his hips. That well-worn t-shirt pushed up just a little, exposing that thin strip of skin between his stomach and his boxers that Arin longed to run his mouth across just to see what sounds the singer would make.

He ran the shower a little cooler this time because of the summer heat and stepped into the welcoming spray. As he was washing his hair he caught his brain flitting back to past conversations,

"Man, I have had my hand on my dick a ridiculous amount of time today." Dan remarked casually.

"Nice, man."

"You've seen my dick, right? I know I've seen yours." Dan continued. Arin smirked.

"Yo, how big's your dick? No homo....How big's your dick?" He laughed and heard a hearty chuckle. God, Dan's laugh got him every time. It was so innocent and genuine. And he loved being able to make the skinny singer split his sides.

Arin's cock jerked as he was rinsing his hair. Was he really getting a stiffy from thinking about Dan laughing? Well, it wasn't just the singer's laugh that got him going. It was everything about Dan as a person.

The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. That goofy grin that exposed those perfect teeth when Arin cracked a joke. That goddamn smile. Christ. His cock bobbed against his stomach. He was rock hard right now.

But his brain wouldn't let up. He was running through his backlog of all of the times that Dan had turned those bedroom eyes on him. He snaked a hand down his stomach and curled his fingers around his now weeping erection. It jolted in the circle of his fingers.

God. Dan's eyes. They always seemed to be laughing. It was like the guy could never be serious. But that was part of his charm. They sparkled like glass chips from a broken bottle, sharp and dangerous; hiding forbidden secrets.

Whenever Arin was caught in the sights of that sultry gaze it always made his breath catch in his throat. His mind would race and his heart would flutter. The singer's eyes were the color of warm honey, tantalizingly sweet.

Arin's hand was squeezing comfortably tight as his brain tripped over the image of the singer in his mind. What would Dan's voice sound like? Would his moans be high and light like an angel's or deep and husky, dripping with lust?

"Mmmm..fuck..." Arin's voice echoed off of the walls as he slid his other hand down to squeeze his balls, rolling them in slippery fingers. He bit his lip. Imagining Dan beneath him, squirming under the gamer's hungry gaze, begging him in that voice that sent tingles up Arin's spine.

Would Dan be forward and wanton, taking his pleasure from Arin's body? Or coy and shy, asking for it in a stuttering, uneven voice, dripping with raw desire? Arin's hand was speeding up and his mind was matching his over-eager fingers.

Dan's body opening up for him, tight and slick. The singer's skin would be warm and sensitive under his touch. He would pull heady moans and little gasps from that long gorgeous throat. Fuck!

Arin's hand was faster now, sliding taught and smooth up and down in teasing strokes, his palm slick with prejack. He rolled his balls in tight fingers, sliding his index finger further to press against his puckered hole.

"Oh, god..." Arin's breath was coming in rasping puffs, that finger circling his entrance. He imagined Dan being commanding and dominant. Pushing Arin down to the sheets, of a hotel bed maybe, or up against the wall? Anywhere worked, he wasn't picky. Dan's voice husky and deep in his ear, making his knees shake under him. Those thin fingers brushing over his flushed skin, sliding smoothly into his body.

He pushed his finger in a little deeper and moaned, surprised at how needy he sounded. His fingers pulled and stroked his shaft in a twisting grip, bringing him closer to release. His mind took the next logical jump and focused on Dan's cock. It would be just the right size and length to make Arin shudder like he was in heat. Unable to get it deep enough; rough enough. He wanted to feel Dan's hard shaft tearing into him like the most beautiful punishment.

How Dan would hold him down and rail him senseless. He imagined the throaty groans and commanding grunts that the singer would make, taking his pleasure from the gamer's willing body, feeling those nails scraping down his back, pulling his hair.

"Nnngh! Ahhh!" Arin's finger was two knuckles deep, curling and pushing into his tight hole. His mind was stuck on Dan's voice. The orders that Arin would willingly follow as Dan put him in his place. Between those smooth thighs or straddling Dan's slim hips. How the singer would stare him down with that calculating gaze and Arin would buck his hips as Dan's voice washed over him, "Come, Arin."

His hips jerked, cock pulsing in his slick palm, imagining Dan's husky voice saying his name that way. All rough and sexy. He clenched his muscles as his orgasm overtook him, that white sticky release coating his knuckles and splattering against the wall of the shower. He pulled his finger free and felt his cock softening in the afterglow. He put a hand against the wall and tried to slow his breathing.

It was going to be difficult to go to work tomorrow. He didn't know if he could stand to be in the same room with Dan after a stunt like this. What if the singer found out? What if they stopped being friends? What if they became something more?

Why was love so complicated?


	2. Chapter 2

Dan hadn't meant to look at Arin that way. Eyes heavy-lidded and sultry. It had just...happened. It wasn't something that he could consciously control. Arin was smirking at him and he had turned, eyes burning like they were in a love-hotel rather than the game room. And Arin had blushed, staring back.

Dan looked away, his cheeks burning too. He fidgeted the rest of the session, twisting a section of the blanket in his lap, thankfully covered by the rest of it. His blanket nest was his sanctuary. And no one broached the sanctity of the nest. Well. Arin might be allowed.

He shook his head of thoughts like that and started the shower. It had been hot as hell recently and the cool water soothed his flushed skin. He ran his hands through his hair and felt his cock jolt out of nowhere. It was normal for him to get a hard-on multiple times during the day. That's just how guy's bodies functioned.

But he felt a tingling in the back of his mind. The way that Arin had looked back at him. Those dark-chocolate orbs just as hungry as his had been. Was he imagining it? There was no way that Arin could want someone like him, all lanky limbs and wild unkempt mane. Arin was such a handsome guy. Those tight shirts stretched taught over strong biceps, making Dan's mouth water.

Woah! Where had that come from? He rinsed his hair off and squeezed some body wash into his palm, rubbing his skin, warmer from his dirty thoughts. His cock gave another insistent pulse, bobbing against his pale stomach. He bit his lip. He knew that it wouldn't go away anytime soon, so he might as well deal with it.

He usually thought about breasts, full and swelling beneath tight low cut t-shirts, or a girl's gorgeous ass, rounded and begging to be spanked pink by the flat of his hand. But instead his mind settled on a pair of hazel eyes, deep and inviting. The sensual curve of those lips, licked damp by that soft pink tongue. His hands stroked down his stomach, scraping up his thighs, teasing himself.

The singer gripped himself in slick fingers, tilting his head to the side. He imagined the rough scrape of facial hair against his throat, sending shivers up his spine. His cock jumped in the circle of his fingers. His mind was clearly getting away from him.

Dan let a soft whimper escape the prison of his throat and the desperation in it made him shudder. His brain conjured up dirty thoughts like he was putting in overtime. The way that Arin would look with Dan kneeling between his legs, the soft skin of the gamer's inner thigh teased red beneath Dan's mouth. That thick cock jolting needy against the fur of his stomach?

His hand wandered lower, squeezing his balls in gentle fingers. He rolled them expertly, knowing exactly what he liked. How would Arin touch him? Would the gamer be rough and hungry, those teeth gnawing on Dan's shoulder, mingling the pain and pleasure until he was dizzy from it all?

Dan's fingers squeezed, making his hips jerk, fucking his tight fist. Would Arin kneel behind him? Would that dripping piece of flesh be pressed against his ass or slide hotly between his clenched thighs? Dan's cock was leaking prejack, making his grip slippery and hot.

He released his grip on those sensitive bundles of nerves and slipped his hand over his hip, leaning forward a little to slip a slick finger into his tight hole. He had never been one for ass play, but his mind was making the prospect seem more enticing by the second. He pushed slowly up to the first knuckle, feeling the tight muscles tense against the intrusion.

A heady groan flew past his lips. He tried to relax and pushed his finger a little further. He was gnawing his lower lip, the skin taught and bruised pink by his teeth. He pulled his finger out a little and shoved back in, deeper than before. His cock pulsed in the circle of his fingers. Dan's brain was going haywire with thoughts of his muscular co-host.

He imagined Arin pressing his weight into the small of Dan's back, holding him down against the sheets, teasing the lanky singer with those strong fingers. Dan slid that digit out of his body and slicked up another finger, pushing them both into his body gently. The slick pressure made his head spin. His erection was dripping liberally from the tip. He could feel his powerful, lusty heartbeat through the taught skin of his cock.

Would Arin tease him mercilessly? Drawing out his pleasure until Dan was a babbling mess of nerve-endings and pleading desperate curses? Or would the gamer be delicate and gentle, worshipping at the honeyed altar of the singer's straining, beautiful sex? That slick tongue dragging from root to tip, feeling Dan shudder down to his toes as Arin kissed his inner thighs, the rough scratch of his beard making the singer flinch in pleasure.

Dan's mind conjured him lying prone against crisp white sheets, Arin looming dangerously above him, making the singer arch beneath those strong hands, pushing greedily into his body. Dan's arms were above his head, held by the wrists in clenching hands. His fingers scissored against the tight muscles of his backside, twisting as best he could, hearing another sultry groan fly from his mouth.

He was getting close. His hand was tightening against his dripping length, making his hips buck wantonly into the squeezing pressure. His brain was coming up with every iteration of possible positions. Pressed against the wall, Arin's squirming fingers making him whimper with need. Sitting in Arin's lap, that hard length pushing up into his body so hard it made him see stars. On his hands and knees, Arin's fingers buried in his soft hair, pulling Dan's hips back against his cock, every thrust forcing a moan from his throat.

"Ohhh, fuck...!" Dan's hand was speeding up. His orgasm looming like a tidal wave. He felt the crashing pleasure washing over him and he gnawed his lower lip between his teeth. The hot spurt of release coated his knuckles, pumping out thick ropey strands onto the shower floor. His muscles clenched against the stretching tease of his fingers and he moaned, the lusty cry echoing off of the bathroom walls.

He pulled his fingers free with a shuddering aftershock and turned up the heat of the water. He soaped up and rinsed his body, standing under the punishingly hot spray. His brain was still fabricating scenarios and he turned the water off, stepping out to grab a fluffy towel.

How was he supposed to sit next to Arin with thoughts like that buzzing in his head. What if he said something he regretted? What if an accidentally blurted confession made their relationship change? Was it something he was ready for? What if Arin felt the same way?

Why was being in love so complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

Arin and Dan were acting like shy teenagers around each other the next day. They barely made eye contact and rarely spoke to one another. Everyone in the studio was wondering if they had had a fight or something. Arin's mind was chewing through his sanity. This was ridiculous. Dan was his best friend. They couldn't let something like a tiny wank session rock their friendship.

As they turned on their most recent game Arin was plowing through the levels and trying to keep things light-hearted by cracking small jokes. Trying to get Dan to come out of his shell a little bit more. He figured that if his confession came out as a joke that Dan wouldn't catch on to the truth behind it.

"Hey Dan." Arin started, feeling his voice catch in his throat. Talking to his co-host after what had happened yesterday was so difficult. Arin couldn't help glancing over, his eyes tender and warm.

"Yeah?" Dan almost sounded like his old self, chipper and curious.

"What would you say if I told you that I jerk off to you every time I shower?" Arin chuckled through his nervousness, hoping that Dan wouldn't see through his ruse.

"I'd say that you probably need to find a different hobby before your dick falls off." Dan giggled. That sound sent a sharp thrill through Arin's body. There was the Dan that he knew. There was that adorable laugh that made Arin's whole fucking day.

"But what would you say if I asked you if you have ever jerked it to me in the shower?" Arin pressed.

"I would probably say that you're clinically insane and deny everything." Dan glanced over to Arin's side of the couch with a knowing smirk. The gamer was staring at him. Was this it? Did Arin know? It seemed like he knew. They ended the episode and switched off the recording. Arin tossed the controller onto the littered coffee table.

Dan swallowed hard.

"Dan, I-"

"Arin-" They both began at once. Then stopped, giggling at the mutual interruption. The air crackled with secrets.

"You go ahead, man, I'm sure what you have to say is more important than whatever's in my dumb brain." Arin offered.

"I think you're brain is super sexy." Dan complimented, glancing into his lap, fingers pulling at a stray thread on the blanket in his lap.

"Okay. Well, uh...That joke earlier..."

"Uh-huh." Dan's huge doe eyes glanced over at Arin.

"I wasn't completely joking." Arin was staring at a point just above Dan's right ear. It was helping him not completely implode with all of his conflicting feelings. Hs mouth and his brain were finally communicating on the same wavelength, but at what cost?

"So you do actually jerk it to me in the shower sometimes?" Dan's face was flushing hot. His secret was so close to being out in the open. Arin chuckled and played with his hair,

"Sometimes is uh- a bit of an understatement."

"What, did you do it this morning too, or something?" Dan asked. Arin looked sheepish.

"And last night..." A dark rosy blush was assaulting Arin's cheekbones and Dan thought that was one of the most enticing things he had ever seen. His mind was racing and his mouth was forging ahead, blazing a trail of truth whether he wanted it to or not.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I brought myself off to thoughts of you in the shower last night too." Arin looked awestruck.

"I didn't think that I warranted that much attention."

"Oh, believe me," Dan continued, his mouth was tripping over itself, "There was a lot of attention being warranted." He tapped his temple and smirked.

  
"Show me." Arin blurted out. His brain was overloading with thoughts of Dan in the shower. That hot spray making his skin pink and flushed, mouth slack in pleasure, eyes closed, panting in ragged gasps. Arin could feel his cock starting to stiffen in his sweatpants and he was so ready for the day to be over.

"Excuse me?" Dan's face was a mask of bewilderment. He didn't think that they were just going to jump into full-blown shagging this very instant, but he certainly wasn't prepared to share with the class.

Arin leaned across the couch and caught Dan's chin in his warm strong grip. The gamer was so close that Dan could feel the warm puff of Arin's breath against his moist lips.

"Show me what's inside that dirty mind of yours, baby."

Arin kissed him. It was a hungry, teasing kiss that made Dan's mind blank. There was no going back. After tonight, there wouldn't be any more secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan opened his apartment door. A hot blush was already creeping down his neck; making his ears burn. He shrugged off his jacket and heard Arin lock the door. It was now or never.

"So, princess. What kinds of naughty things go through that beautiful mind when you're alone?" Arin's voice was thick with carnality. Dan turned and stumbled backwards. Arin was pushing him up against the wall. Those hungry fingers slithering under his soft worn t-shirt.

Damp lips pressed to the side of the singer's throat. The rough scrape of Arin's beard sending an electric pulse up his spine. Dan shivered and his hands caught the flaps of Arin's pockets, bringing their bodies closer.

A ragged sigh flew in between them. Dan was grinding his hips against Arin's. The gamer growled and dragged his nails along Dan's warm skin. The singer flinched. The startling sensation and the promise of knee-weakening pleasure making his head spin.

"Did you want to maybe move somewhere a little more comfortable?" Dan would have happily made out against the wall all night, but he figured Arin had more than just kissing in mind. He pushed off of the wall and led them to the loft, his bedroom.

The sheets were a soft, rumpled grey and the loft's perfume was a combination of Dan's cologne and sweat, a heady mixture of scents that riled Arin's nerves.

"You never answered my question." Arin stated, unzipping his hoodie.

"Oh, uh...I mean..." Dan's brain was tripping over itself. How could he possibly spill all of his inappropriate thoughts to the one person he had been fantasizing about for ages? It was one thing to be alone with your thoughts. It was entirely another to have that person in your bedroom, looking like a walking daydream.

"I don't know..." He was drawing a blank.

"What if we start by getting rid of some of this?" Arin stripped his shirt off and pulled Dan's from that pale torso, tossing them to the floor. They were now in just their pants and shoes. Arin came close and buried his fingers in Dan's curly mane. The singer's face flushed hot.

"Good start, baby?" Arin murmured against Dan's lips. The singer nodded, leaning in towards the gamer's mouth, eyes slipping closed. Arin kissed him. It was the same type of kiss that they had shared in the game room, hot and inviting.

The heat from Arin's palms pressed to the sides of his face was making the singer lightheaded. His hands were starting to wander, stroking down those smooth planes of muscle, fingers clenching against Arin's chest. He broke the kiss with a sigh.

"Arin, I-" Dan's breath hitched in his throat as the gamer bent down and picked him up, cupping Dan's ass in a tight grip. The singer couldn't suppress a surprised smile as Arin turned and gently tossed him onto the bed, following his lanky prize down to the sheets.

Dan cracked a sunbeam smile and leaned up for another kiss. Arin pressed his lips to the singer's, darting his tongue out to run across those smooth pink lips. Dan made a little gasp as he felt their hips connect and opened his mouth. Arin's tongue dove in, running slippery across Dan's own.

The singer's hands were scrambling to undo Arin's pants, fingers slipping against the button and zipper. Arin broke the kiss to remove his pants and boxers. Dan sat up and wiggled out of the rest of his clothing.

Arin settled between those pale thighs, watching Dan's cock bob against his stomach, leaking prejack from the tip. The gamer licked his lips and gently leaned down to place gentle kisses along Dan's quivering inner thighs.

"Nnngh!" Dan squeezed his legs shut, "Tickles."

"Sorry. Here, let me try something different..." Arin held Dan's legs apart in his large warm hands and leaned his head down, dragging his tongue hard along Dan's dripping shaft, from root to tip.

The singer moaned. A desperate rough sound that hit Arin in the chest like a punch. He never, in his wildest fantasies, knew that Dan could make a sound like that. He did it again and Dan's hands were burying themselves in Arin's hair. Dan's cock jerked against the gamer's mouth, eager for attention.

"Oh...!" Dan's eyes were squeezed shut. He bit his lip and pushed his hips up towards Arin's mouth, wanting to feel that rush of pleasure shooting through him again.

"Were you imagining this, babydoll?" Arin purred, covering the singer's shaft in the circle of his fingers, stroking teasingly.

"Nnnngh..." Was all the answer he got as he nibbled along the underside, wrapping his lips against Dan's velvet length. The singer's skin was warm and sensitive under his touch. He continued stroking and licking, pulling heady moans and tiny breathy gasps from that gorgeous throat.

"Or maybe this?" Arin tiled Dan's cock towards his mouth and took the tip between his lips, sucking on that flared pink head.

"Ohh, fuck!" Dan's thighs were shuddering. The singer was squirming under the gamer's hungry mouth, begging in a voice that sent tingles up Arin's spine.

"Please-! Hah-...Arin...your mouth...Nnngh! Ahh!" Arin dipped his head, going deeper. Dan was a puddle of sensations. His hips had a mind of their own, thrusting weakly towards Arin's face, loving the slick hot feeling of the gamer's tongue sliding around his dripping erection.

"Do you just want my mouth?" Arin exhaled, the breathy question hanging in the air between them as he pushed a few fingers underneath Dan's balls, stroking the tender skin underneath.

"I- I want it all..." Came the shaky reply. Dan's heavy-lidded eyes were deep pools of melted chocolate. Arin's mind was fraying. Dan, his normally composed, hilarious right-hand-man was asking for it in a stuttering, uneven voice, dripping with raw desire.

"Fuck, baby. Do me in, with that voice, why don't you?" Arin gave a squeezing stroke to Dan's slick erection, earning him another breathy gasp of pleasure. The gamer released Dan's cock and cocked an eyebrow. The singer pointed to his bedside table and Arin spied a bottle of lube. He palmed it and returned between those pale thighs.

"How often do you use this, princess? Once a day?" Arin squeezed some lube onto his fingers and slicked them up, stroking behind Dan's balls, that puckered entrance twitching.

"More than once a day?" Arin slowly pushed two lubed up fingers into the singer's body, watching intently for any signs of discomfort. Instead of pain, he saw sultry bliss spreading across Dan's face along with a rose-tinted blush.

Arin experimentally curled his fingers and Dan's body jerked, hips thrusting up towards the ceiling. The gamer leaned down and dragged his tongue along Dan's twitching cock, those digits pushing in and out slowly. Dan covered his mouth with a delicate hand to stifle his moans. His fingers were clutching the sheets in desperate fingers.

"Nnnnnnghhh!!!!" Dan was panting, his face turned to the side, burying his hot cheek against the cool fabric of his pillows. Arin kept up his gentle teasing, loving to hear those soft whimpers. The gamer drew out his pleasure until Dan was a babbling muddle of nerve-endings and pleading, desperate curses,

"Fuuck! Hah! God! Arin-! Please-I-I can't-! Nngh!" The singer was lying against the messy sheets, looking like a matching set. Arin loomed above him, that mouth lapping at the singer's slick erection. Those fingers were scissoring inside, making the singer arch beneath him as they pushed greedily into his body.

"Please-Arin....I want-..." Dan's voice was clipped by a groan flying past his lips as Arin twisted his fingers in Dan's twitching hole.

"Ohhh! Fuck-please!" The pitch of Dan's voice was rising as he felt a molten burn in the pit of his stomach. Any more and he would be spilling into Arin's slick mouth, unable to stop himself.

Arin slid the singer's cock from between his lips and pulled his fingers out gently. Dan felt empty. He tried to slow his breathing, finally coming down from the pleasured high he had been riding. Arin's voice cut through the silence like a tiger's growl,

"What do you want, babydoll?" Arin stroked Dan's quivering thighs in his hands. The singer reached weakly towards Arin's hard shaft, dripping prejack from the tip.

"I want that thick cock in me..." Dan's words were punctuated with a blush, staining those high cheekbones like a breathtaking sunset. Arin smirked and pulled Dan into a sitting position.

"Can you kneel here for me?" Arin patted the sheets in front of him. Dan turned around and knelt in front of Arin, their knees digging into the mattress. The gamer slid his cock between Dan's thighs, slick from the earlier teasing. The singer clenched his muscles together, feeling Arin's cock slide underneath his balls.

Dan shuddered as Arin gripped them in a loose fist, pumping slowly in long teasing strokes. The singer's cock was cool from the damp heat of Arin's mouth. Dan tilted his head and Arin smoothed that wild mane to one side, dragging his lips hotly across Dan's throat.

Dan moaned again. A breathless, greedy sound. It rumbled from his chest and he reached up to bury a hand in Arin's hair. Dan bit his lip as he felt Arin pull from between his thighs, sliding his slicked up cock against the cleft of the singer's ass.

"Are you ready for me, princess?" He kissed a gentle trail along Dan's shoulders, burying a hand in that silky mass of curls, pulling down slightly. Dan whimpered and pushed his hips back against Arin's. He felt the slick head press into his body.

"Ohh! Nnngh!" Dan pressed his hips back further, those seven solid inches sliding past rings of tight muscle. The singer was melting against Arin's body.

"Does getting your hair pulled really turn you on that much, baby?" Arin yanked firmly and a keening whine met his ears. Dan's hips were thrusting back against him, fucking himself on Arin's thick cock.

"Mmmmm...Ahh!" Dan yelped as he felt Arin's mouth on him, rough and hungry. Those teeth were gnawing on Dan's shoulder, mingling the pain and pleasure until he was dizzy from it.

After a few more forceful thrusts, Arin slid out and pulled Dan on top of him, those milky thighs straddling his hips. Dan slid down easily, his ass slick with lube. He clung to Arin's broad shoulders and whimpered as the gamer dug his fingers into the singer's hair again, pulling coarse words from Dan's throat.

"Nngh! Arin, I- I'm gonna...! Fuck!" Dan was moaning like a porn star. Those beautiful sounds filling the air as he rode in Arin's lap. That stiff cock pushing up into his body so hard it was making him see stars.

"Just a little longer, baby." Arin's soothing voice made Dan weak, but his body was betraying his crushing lust. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. The gamer's thick length pounding into him was blissful torture.

Dan felt his body shifting again. On his hands and knees. Arin's fingers were buried in his soft locks, pulling Dan's hips back against him, every thrust forcing a moan from his throat.

"Ohh! I-I-can't...It's too much...! Arin- Please! I can't-Nnngh!"

"Then come for me." Those sultry words washed over Dan's skin like an inferno, swallowing him up. He wrapped tight fingers around his weeping erection and tugged, feeling his orgasm rushing up like a car crash.

"Nnnngh! Arin- Please! I'm gonna- Ohh! Fucking god! More- more-! Harder! Please- I'm gonna- I'm gonna come!"

He was shuddering and whimpering, a line of saliva dripping from the side of his mouth, leaving a wet patch on the sheets. Dan's jaw was slack in pleasure as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, feeling his release spurting across his knuckles.

Arin felt those muscles clench around him sinfully tight. He was gripping handfuls of that wild mane and pulling like he was taming a breeding stud. Dan's moans were ringing in his ears like the cries of a fallen angel as he rode out his orgasm.

They were panting and ragged. Arin pulled out slowly and Dan collapsed onto the bed, the wet patch of his release spreading in a sticky mess across his stomach. Arin cuddled up next to him, putting a hand on the singer's back and rubbing in lazy circles. Dan shifted and purred happily, leaning into the gamer's touch.

"You did so well for me, baby." Arin leaned over to kiss a bony shoulder. Dan sat up on his elbows, angling his face down for a kiss.

"Should we clean up this mess and go get some dinner?" Dan asked sleepily. He looked like he just wanted to roll over and go to sleep.

"Whatever you want, princess." Arin leaned up to kiss that sultry mouth.


End file.
